starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Garven Dreis
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Virujansi | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = Dave Boss | functie = Red Leader Rebel Alliance Pilot | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = T-65 X-Wing Starfighter | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|250px|Garven praat tegen Luke en Biggs thumb|250px|Garven Dreis' helm Garven ‘Dave’ Dreis was een ervaren piloot die zowel vocht in de Clone Wars als in de Galactic Civil War. Biografie Garven Dreis werd geboren op Virujansi en in zijn jonge jaren vocht Dreis aan de zijde van Antic Merrick en Anakin Skywalker in de Battle of Virujansi mee in de Rarified Air Cavalry. Anakins prestaties zouden een grote indruk nalaten op Dreis. Toen Merrick en Dreis ondervonden dat ze onder het Galactic Empire niet meer dan marionetten van de Imperial Fleet waren en uitgenodigd werden om die te vervoegen, verlieten ze allebei hun positie. Ze verlieten Virujansi en vervoegden de Rebel Alliance. Dreis was een van de belangrijkste en meest ervaren piloten in de Rebel Alliance. Hij was bekwaam om alle Starfighters uit de vloot van de Rebellen te besturen. Nadat hij had gediend op Dantooine werd hij gekozen als Red Leader op Yavin 4. Aan de zijde van Merrick en Jon Vander nam Dreis deel aan de Battle of Scarif. Na de dood van Merrick op Scarif, was Dreis een van de speerpunten in de aanval op de Death Star I bij de Battle of Yavin. Net vooraleer de piloten vertrokken, ontmoette Dreis Luke Skywalker op Yavin 4. Dreis wist meteen dat dit Anakins zoon moest zijn aangezien er geen toeval kon bestaan tussen de kwaliteiten van Luke als piloot en zijn familienaam. Dreis zei dat als Luke maar de helft van de mogelijkheden van zijn vader had, dat hij het al meer dan goed zou doen. Dreis leidde vervolgens de aanval succes in, met R5-K6, een roodzwarte Astromech Droid, in zijn X-Wing Starfighter. Terwijl Gold Squadron een trench run uitvoerde, probeerde 'Boss' en zijn ‘boys’ de aanval te trekken van de Turbolasers. Na de eerste mislukte run, waagde Dreis zijn kans met Theron Nett en Red 12 aan zijn zijde. De TIE Fighters onder leiding van Darth Vader zaten hen echter op de hielen maar toch kon Dreis een salvo Proton Torpedos lossen op de Death Star I. Helaas was het geen voltreffer en was de strijd nog niet beslecht. Daarna focuste Vader zich op Red Leader en schoot zijn ‘main starboard engine’ overhoop. Luke wou nog assistentie bieden, maar in zijn laatste bevel zei Dreis om een volgende aanval voor te bereiden. Daarna stortte hij te pletter op de Death Star I. Vreemd genoeg was het de man voor wie hij zoveel respect had die hem uiteindelijk doodde. Moest Garven Dreis het gevecht hebben overleefd, had hij mogelijk tegen Luke informatie kunnen vertellen over zijn vader. Na de Battle of Yavin nam Commander Narra de functie over van leider van de piloten. Achter de schermen * Alhoewel dit nergens wordt bevestigd was Dreis vermoedelijk een Flight Commander in de Rebel Alliance. * De scène waar hij Luke ontmoet op Yavin 4 werd pas in de Special Editions gedeeltelijk toegevoegd. Een deel van de scène blijft nog steeds verwijderd uit de film. * Dit is Dreis’ quote over Luke’s vader: Pilot Leader: “I met your father once when I was just a boy, he was a great pilot. You'll do all right. If you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than all right”. * Drewe Henley vertolkte Dreis zowel in A New Hope als in Rogue One (archiefmateriaal) Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Rogue One Bron *Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Garven Dreis in de Databank *CCG *Vader: The Ultimate Guide *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Rebel Alliance Pilots